


Sugar and Spice

by sunlightdances (glowinghorizons)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/sunlightdances
Summary: Prompt: "does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples"





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Bucky, or Marvel. The original prompt isn’t mine, either. Please don’t repost my work on any other sites without my permission!

“You’re Bucky Barnes, right?” The voice to his left startles him. “If you’re an Avenger, you have to tell me.”

He blinks. “I think that’s how it works for cops.”

You wave a hand. “Whatever. I need help.”

Immediately he straightens to his full height, coffee abandoned on the table in front of him. “What’s wrong?” His eyes dart around to all corners of the bakery, but he doesn’t see anything amiss.

“There’s a lady who works here. Real stick in the mud. I’ve been dying to try this cake of hers. She said she only gives samples to brides shopping for wedding cakes.”

Bucky blinks again, because he honestly has no idea what the fuck to say. “What?”

“I need you to pretend to be my fiance so we can eat some free cake. It’s a win/win, if you ask me.”

“I don’t think–”

“You’re supposed to protect and serve–”

“Again, I think that’s the cops–”

“It would really  _serve_  me if I could eat some cake and  _protect_  this bakery from me trying to steal it from behind the counter without everyone noticing.”

Bucky sighs. He can’t very well let a crime go down while he’s sitting here. He’d never hear the end of it from Steve. He’s not sure he’ll ever hear the end of this, either, but you’re practically bouncing on your toes in front of him, eyes sparkling and a grin growing on your face as you realize he’s close to giving in.

He’s a little mesmerized by the sight, to be honest.

“I can’t be your fake fiance if I don’t know your name,” he says, and your smile is a mile wide as you tell him your name and hold out your hand for him to shake. “Won’t she realize we’ve just met? I come here all the time and she recognizes me.”

“Leave it all to me,” you say, and grab his hand, dragging him towards the counter. He’s a little stunned as he realizes you’ve got a tight grip on his metal hand, not even noticing or caring.

Bucky’s seen you here before a time or two. You mostly spend time reading, or working on your laptop. He’s not blind - he’s noticed you before and wanted to say something, to introduce himself or ask to buy your coffee, but he’s always chickened out.

He has no idea how he’s ever going to explain this turn of events.

“Excuse me, Amanda?” You ask sweetly, getting the attention of an older woman behind the counter. “You’re never going to believe this.”

.

.

.

A half hour later, and you and Bucky are in a small, private room in the back of the bakery, three plates with tiny cakes in front of you. Bucky has to admit, as far as nefarious plans go, this one has some  _sweet, sweet_  rewards.

It’s easily the best cake he’s ever eaten in his life, and he’s more than a little distracted by the noise you keep making every time you try a new flavor.

“Uh,” he says around a mouthful, “How long are we going to do this? This is our fifth cake tasting.”

“She hasn’t brought out the special one yet, Buck.” You tell him, the nickname so many of his friends use rolling off your tongue like you were always meant to be saying it.

“What’s so special about it?”

“I’ve seen it once, but she never serves it at the counter. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever set my eyes on, Bucky.”

He rolls his eyes, but smiles. “What happens when we leave here and don’t buy anything?”

You prop your head up on your palm, smiling sweetly at him.

His eyes widen. “Oh, no. No. We are not  _buying a wedding cake_  just so you can eat an entire cake in one sitting.”

Your face contorts into mock offense. “Hey! That’s rude. I’d share with you, dummy, but not if you’re going to be like  _that_ –”

“Why me?”

“What?”

Bucky slouches a little, already feeling full. “Why did you ask me? There’s a ton of people in there.”

You shrug, a little tinge of pink settling on your cheekbones. “I see you there a lot, and you’re almost always by yourself.”

Bucky feels a little ashamed, just for a half second. He’s a loner, sue him. Sometimes he can’t stand being in the Tower and needs to get out of there, despite everyone’s best efforts to make him feel like he has a home there, like he belongs.

“I just– I don’t know. I’m by myself a lot, too. Thought we’d make a good pair.”

His heart starts to race a little bit at the hope in your eyes. He opens his mouth to reply, but you stop him by grabbing his arm tight, watching as Amanda brings out the next cake. “Bucky. That’s it. The  _cake_.”

It’s beautiful, for sure. An off-white, with a sprinkle of something sugary and sparkly over top that has him practically drooling.

“Here you go, the final option. It’s one of our most popular cakes.”

You’re  _beaming_  and Bucky can’t help but chuckle, the excitement on your face infectious. You both grab your forks and dig in.

The taste explodes in his mouth. It’s sweet and buttery and flaky… the frosting just right, and– wait. You’re sort of frozen, managing to chew the rest and swallow before sending a tight smile in Amanda’s direction.

“I’ll leave you two to decide.” She leaves, and Bucky immediately turns to you, concern on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

You smile, but it’s weak. “This is what I get for lying. It’s karma, and now I’m going to die because of it.”

“What?”

“Coconut, Sarge. That’s the special ingredient.”

“And?”

“I’m allergic to coconut.” You say, eyes starting to water a bit. “Nothing too bad, but my throat is probably going to swell up because I was so excited I took a  _giant_ bite, and–”

“Slow down.” He stands, offering his hand to you, “Come on.”

“What?” You take his hand, bewildered. “Where are we going?”

“To the Tower. Dr. Cho can give you a shot and it beats waiting at urgent care.”

You follow Bucky as he tugs you towards the door, Amanda coming back in looking a bit offended.

“So sorry,” Bucky says, praying to whatever God exists that he can muster up enough of that 40s charm to get you both out of this, “There’s been a family emergency. We’d love to come back and talk more, and pay you, of course-”

“Please, it’s okay. Just promise you won’t get the cake anywhere else!”

“Thank you so much for understanding.”

Bucky all but drags you out of the bakery and pulls his phone out of his pocket, asking Steve to let the Med Bay know they’re coming.

“You– you liar!” You sputter, and he looks to you, alarmed. “You made it seem like you’re such a goody two shoes, but you just charmed her socks off like it was nothing–”

“You need to stop talking, your tongue is swelling up.”

You frown. “This is what I get. I’m going to die on a New York street all because I wanted some cake.”

“You’re not going to die.”

“If I don’t make it, I want you to know you’re the best fake fiance I ever had.”

Bucky snorts, rolling his eyes. “Okay, settle down.” He flags down a cab, tugging you inside after him and asking the cabbie to step on it. If his voice is a little harder than normal and he looks a little more menacing than usual… well. Anyone would be worried about your well being during an allergy attack. That’s all it is.

.

.

.

“Ow!”

Bucky smirks. “That couldn’t have hurt.”

You glare. “Just because you’re built like a sumo wrestler–”

“It’s going to take a minute, but you should feel the swelling start to go down soon,” Dr. Cho says, smiling softly at your antics.

“Thanks, Helen.” Bucky says softly, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know,” you begin when she leaves the room, “You told her we’d come back and buy a cake.”

“I’ll send Stark over there the next time it’s someone’s birthday. The money will make her forget all about us.”

You’re fidgeting. “I don’t know. I was sort of looking forward to a coffee date.”

Bucky’s brain short circuits. You’re blushing again and it’s so  _cute_  and you’re so  _different_  to anyone he’s ever met. “Yeah?” He croaks, trying and failing to find that suave part of him that showed up briefly earlier.

“Yeah. I- I maybe had ulterior motives for the cake tasting.”

He can feel the grin stretching across his face. “Should have known.”

“Don’t get cocky. It was mostly for the cake.”

“Right. Mostly.”

You smile genuinely at him. “Fine. Only a little bit. Mostly wanted an excuse to talk to you. It kind of– spiraled from there.”

“I’d love to have coffee with you.” Bucky says softly, taking in the freckles dusting your cheeks and the way your eyes light up when you hear his reply.

“Are you sure? I’m a criminal.”

“You lied to get some cake. I think you’ll avoid jail time.”

Later, Bucky drops you off at home, allergy-free, with your phone number scribbled on his hand and a kiss to his cheek that sets fire to his entire body.

“Until next time, fiance.” You say, and he smiles, softly, adoringly, unable to help himself.

“Next time.” He agrees, watching you go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment! They totally make my day. You can also see other things I've written for other fandoms on my blog, [@sunlightdances](https://sunlightdances.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
